alphabravocharlie
by dawn in the fields
Summary: Twenty six sentences, one pairing, a countless amount of settings. It's love from A to Z. [soraxriku]


Disclaimer: Nope, nah, no way, I'm running out of synonyms. D;  
Music: Durch den Monsun, Tokio Hotel  
Dedication: To everyone from Basics--love you all!

* * *

**TWENTY-SIX SENTENCES—**

From Alpha to _Zulu_

(SORA POV)

* * *

i. alpha 

Sora knew that maybe bumping into this silver-haired stranger just _may _have been a bad idea, but he still thought that in the end it had been a wonderful new start to a new school year because, after all, he managed to get himself a boyfriend out of it.

ii. bravo

"Bravo," Sora calls to the boy-turned-girl actor on the stage, "good job, Riku!" he shouts; he knows Riku will be mad at him later for it but right now it's a good idea to laugh at Riku in a _skirt_; this is a one in a lifetime chance that he may never see again.

iii. charlie

"You named your cell Charlie," Riku repeats incredulously, and all Sora does is grin and shake his head at him; after all, _Charlie_ is a much more natural name to name your cell phone than _Way to the Dawn_—but he won't tell Riku this just yet.

iv. delta

"Egypt," Sora says flatly, and he refuses to look at Riku, because he knows that look of disappointment mixed with sadness will be too much for him to bear, so he stares at his shoes and ignores the fact that tomorrow he'll be leaving for the Nile River.

v. echo

Sometimes, they are ten again and the Secret Place is large enough to hold mysteries enough to last days and days on end, and when they speak their voices bounce off the walls and come back to them and they think that those times will always last.

vi. foxtrot

"Of _course_ I'll go with you to semi," Riku squeals softly, hugging Sora, and Sora knows now that it was completely worth asking Kairi how to go about asking Riku out, because he's never seen this look in Riku's eyes before, but he loves it anyways.

vii. golf

"It is _so _not my fault that the stupid golf ball didn't want to go into the hole," Sora grumbles, and Riku just smiles at him and laughs and keeps his thoughts to himself about how it took Sora thirty two point five tries to get the ball into Hole Eight on the mini-golf course (the point five is when Sora gave up, and dropped it in by hand).

viii. hotel

Riku gasps and moans and bites his lip and doesn't say a word about how Sora has managed to get him into the cheap inn in the dark alley, because he knows it's not really any of his business and besides—Sora's the one paying.

ix. india

"I swear," Sora complains one day, "I will so totally run away to the Orient or something," and Riku bites back a laugh because he knows that Sora just says this to guilt trip him into doing his Algebra for him, but it's not working this time, because Riku has no idea how to factor radicals.

x. juliet

"Oh, fuck no," Riku argues, glaring like it's the end of the world as we know it; he pouts and pulls out all the stops because there is no way in _hell_ that Sora can convince him to play Juliet in this year's senior play.

xi. kilo

"I need to lose weight," Riku says one day, frowning, and all Sora does is laugh at him because Riku is around twenty pounds lighter than him and Sora is a twig; there's no need for Riku to get any lighter because if he does, the wind might just blow him away.

xii. lima

"What the hell _is _this," Sora says flatly; he stares at the plate of vaguely recognizable vegetables in front of him and decides that, for fear of his health, he is never ever going to let Riku cook him anything that involves a stove ever again.

xiii. mike

"You NAME your Pokemon?" Riku asks, weirded out, and Sora rolls his eyes and laughs and replies that at least naming your Pokemon wasn't as weird as naming your cellphone—and besides, Sora's cellphone isn't _pink_.

xiv. november

"It's too _cold_," Sora shivers, but that's to be expected because somehow Riku managed to drag Sora out to the outdoor swimming pool at seven in the morning, so of course Sora is freezing his ass off—but on the other hand, Riku seems perfectly fine and Sora totally hates him for that.

xv. oscar

"Das ist Oskar," Riku repeats slowly, as if talking to a child, "Oskar ist ein Hund," and Sora is still completely confused because German goes way over his head (spiky hair included) and he always wonders why Riku has managed to hold onto this language so long and why he has that penchant for badly drawn animal mascots.

xvi. papa

"You'd name your son Bill," Sora says, and he's too exasperated at Riku to say anything else because honestly, unless Sora manages to get Riku pregnant through a freak accident then it is _not _happening and anyways, Sora would never let Riku name their kid Bill.

xvii. quebec

"Well," Sora begins, trying very hard not to cry, "you're leaving now, aren't you...?" and Riku merely nods and turns and walks through the airplane gate to his flight to Quebec and they both try to hide their tears and remind themselves that it's only _three months_ and Riku's French exchange will be over before they know it.

xviii. romeo

"It's harder than you think," Sora says on-stage, with the bright lights shining in his face so he can't see the crowd, "I'm not going to get my family to back down that easily," and he wonders if the audience knows how true this really is.

xix. sierra

They are five, and colouring happily on the floor in Sora's house (on blank sheets of paper, of course—crayon will never stick to the wooden boards and Sora's mom would _keelhaul_ them if they even tried), but it doesn't turn out so well when Riku and Sora start arguing over the colour that Sora's hair would be, but it's resolved when they decide to use both.

xx. tango

Neither of them consider the fact that Kairi probably _can _do ballroom dancing properly, and as a result neither of them notice her discreetly taking pictures when Sora and Riku demonstrate to her how to properly hold your partner while twirling during a salsa dance.

xxi. uniform

"Soraaaa," Riku whines over the phone, and Sora sighs and grumbles and asks what's the matter _this_ time and Riku replies that the school sent him the wrong uniform and that he'd better get his ass over to help him complain because there is _no_ way in hell that he's going to school in a skirt.

xxii. victor

"I win," Sora says smugly, and Riku sighs and asks what Sora wants this time and he just shakes his head and whispers something into Riku's ear that makes them both blush; but he'll go along with it anyways because Riku _did_ manage to lose at Go Fish.

xxiii. whisky

The two are completely smashed and there are tons of empty beer cans surrounding them but they ignore them because really, it doesn't matter (or at least it won't until morning; when the bright light comes through the window and straight into their headache-y eyes) and all that they can think of right now is the next dare they're going to ask the other.

xxiv. x-ray

"How does it feel?" Sora asks, concerned, and Riku winces and gasps out a barely audible answer; he's got two broken ribs and a cut up side and Sora can't help but feel guilty; after all, Riku got those injuries while protecting _him_—the least he could do is try and help, somehow.

xxv. yankee

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Riku spits out, after Sora accidentally knocks down the punky-gang member dressed in the long white trenchcoat with Chinese kanji embroidered in red and the surgical mask over his mouth and nose who is carrying an iron pipe—needless to say, Sora is scared.

xxvi. zulu

Sora twitches at the new world they're just come to, it's hot and steamy and too _green_, greener than Deep Jungle; Riku laughs and whispers in his ear, "Welcome to Planet Earth," and Sora would've laughed if it weren't for the fact that he's almost about to die of heat exhaustion.

* * *

A/N: So, before you all go "WTF?" at some of the themes, let me explain a few of them. Alpha is a beginning, but you can also relate it to school. Kinda. (: Delta reminded me of the Nile Delta, so...egypt. xD Lima--lima beans, vegetables. Charlie and Mike are both odd themes, so...I used them as names. Kinda. Oscar--well, once in German class, we watched this "Hallo aus Berlin" movie. This one kid, Daniel Augustin (...he repeated his name like ten times...) had a cartoon dog named Oskar, so...xD For Papa, well, I'm going through a Tokio Hotel, so Bill is a logical name for me. xD For Yankee, it's based on...I think a Japanese female gang member. If you've read Fruits Basket, think Uo out of uniform. xD And Zulu, they've landed in a rainforest. (:

That's it for now. If you have a question about any of the themes, feel free to ask me. x3 (Oh, they're the letters in the phonetic alphabet, just to clear that up). I hope they each accomplish what I meant them to do; to tell a sort of story in one sentence. Sorry for the atrocious run ons, but it's the only way I could manage it. xD;;

And expect a rash of German-named/whatever stories from me later on. See above note on Tokio Hotel fangirling. xD

edit: 04/11/07: Replaced Quail with Quebec, due to a mistake. Q is quebec, not quail. xD;; Thank you very much to the kind reviewer who pointed this out!

-namikun


End file.
